<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A One Night Stand During the Grand Magic Games by Doctorwholover465</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309322">A One Night Stand During the Grand Magic Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwholover465/pseuds/Doctorwholover465'>Doctorwholover465</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, No Plot/Plotless, Safer Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwholover465/pseuds/Doctorwholover465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much plot, there's a bit of a buildup, but basically you are an ice dragonslayer in the Sabertooth guild and you bump into Laxus Dreyar and end up having some fairly, but maybe not entirely, vanilla sex.</p><p>I suck at summaries, basically porn with a buildup</p><p>New to AO3 so if I've missed tags I need to put in please let me know :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Laxus Dreyar/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A One Night Stand During the Grand Magic Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried uploading this to Wattpad a couple of times but it always seemed to disappear and I don't understand why so if you've seen it there it was me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, (Y/N)! Where you off to?” Sting called, seeing you make your way to the inn’s exit.</p><p>“Out! For a walk, which will probably end up in a drink. Why, you got a problem with that?” you call back, grumbling at being interrupted from your thoughts.</p><p>“N-No reason!” Sting stammered, not wanting to piss you off. You were one of Sabertooth’s most powerful members, but as you didn’t see the point in the Grand Magic Games you usually took jobs to avoid being around for them but this year all the good jobs that would take you away for long enough were gone, making you actually go and follow your team to Crocus for once to watch the games up close. You walked around the city aimlessly, quietly eavesdropping every conversation you passed by out of boredom, you heard one couple whining about that one friend that couldn’t stand them getting all lovey-dovey around them, another pair of friends that were gushing over a pet dog, the owner of which was starting to grow impatient, and many other random and mundane conversations between people that you could hear every day. You were so out of sync with where you were going that you ended up bumping into someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” the man you just ran into grunted as you stumbled back lightly, not falling over but not staying still either. </p><p>“Watch it you oaf.” You growl as you look up, only to realise you bumped into Fairy Tail’s Laxus Dreyar. </p><p>“You’re the one that bumped into me little lady.” Laxus huffed in reply, not impressed with your growl.</p><p>“Tch, whatever.” You grumble, looking over to see he was just about to turn into a bar when you bumped into him. “Ugh, I need a drink.” You grumble, pushing past him and into the bar, making your way over to the bartender, who didn’t seem all that busy, the bar being unusually quiet given that the Grand Magic Games were in full swing. The bartender soon got around to you and you ordered your drink, but as you were about to pay you saw a hand put some jewels on the table.</p><p>“A whiskey, large.” Laxus said, pushing the money over to the bartender. “So what’s your name?” </p><p>“Why do you want to know?” You ask, tipping your glass of (f/d) up in thanks before taking a sip of it.</p><p>“Just wondering whose drink I just bought.” Laxus replied, nodding in thanks at the bartender once he got his drink, taking a large swig of it.</p><p>“(Y/N).” You said after a moment’s thought. “I already know who you are though, kind of hard not to when every bar in this bloody city is broadcasting the Grand Magic Games like it was a religious preaching or whatever.” You grumble.</p><p>“Not a fan then are you?” Laxus asked, curious to know why you weren’t enjoying them like everyone else.</p><p>“It’s stupid. It’s just giving the guilds excuses to fight and compete, and makes utter assholes like my guildmaster as accepted and commonplace as he is. As far as I’m concerned there’s no point in stupid contests to see who’s the strongest, it helps no-one and only drives people apart.” You grumble. “But, each to their own I suppose…….These are never as good as the ones in the HalfCocor Hotel are they….”</p><p>“HalfCocor Hotel? You’ve been to Magnolia?” Laxus asked, easily recognising the name of his usual place to drink, other than the guild hall of course.</p><p>“Yeah, I have. I sometimes have to pass through when I’m on a job.” You reply, turning so you’re facing him a bit more.</p><p>“What kinds of jobs do you usually take?” Laxus asked, leaning his jaw on his fist.</p><p>“Oh you know, the usual beating up monsters or taking out a dark guild. I sometimes end up doing infiltration jobs too though, though they’re more Rufus’ speciality than mine.” You reply, finishing off your drink.</p><p>“You sound pretty strong for someone so little.” Laxus teased, finishing his whiskey off and ordering another one, as well as a second drink for you. You got out your purse before he could touch his and paid for this round. </p><p>“I don’t like feeling indebted.” You said simply as you paid, only receiving a disinterested shrug from the blond man next to you. “As for my strength, I’m as strong as I need to be. But what about you? Why don’t you answer some of your own questions hm? Keep things fair.” </p><p>“As for the games I don’t really see the point, but I can see why others like ‘em. Personally they just bring up bad memories. Jobs, same kind as you do really, though it’s been years since I’ve been on an infiltration one though, I kind of stand out, what with the stupid scar. I don’t even need to say how I know Magnolia, everyone who knows my name knows that much.” Laxus answered. “What kind of magic do you use? I mean you already know mine, right?”</p><p>“You use lightning magic. Or lightning dragonslayer magic if you feel like it. As for me, I use ice magic. Or ice dragonslayer magic when I feel like it.” You replied, looking down, knowing where that answer was going to lead.</p><p>“What generation? Second?” Laxus asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” You replied simply. </p><p>“Mind if I ask how you got your lacrima?” Laxus asked bluntly, staring into his glass.</p><p>“Refused to marry a certain Maximilian Froulou de Pompoudor and my dad sold me off to a ‘lunatic asylum’ otherwise known as a dark guild headed by a certain Dr, Ivan. Didn’t take me long to figure out that the comma was there for a reason and that he wasn’t a doctor but Ivan Dreyar. My guess is he’s also the one that gave you your lacrima, to make you ‘stronger’” You replied, trying not to think about it, having long ago decided to stop living in the past.</p><p>“Yeah…” Laxus hummed, looking over to you tentatively. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Why? It’s not like you were there helping him torture the living daylights out of me, were you? Don’t apologise for shit you had no control over, apologise for stuff you know you could have changed.” You say, sitting up and stretching, rubbing over your abdomen gently.</p><p>“I’m starting to like you.” Laxus chuckled, shifting to look at you better, letting his eyes glance over your body.</p><p>“Oh? In what way? Hopefully one that’s going to lead us to somewhere a little more…..private.” You chuckle, your eyes wandering over the muscles under his top, which did nothing to hide them, briefly glancing over his crotch before snapping back up to his face again, watching his own eyes admire the swell of your hips and glare at your baggy hoodie as if they could burn it away.</p><p>“Glad we’re on the same page.” Laxus smirked, his piercing blue eyes connecting with yours as you got up.</p><p>“Don’t move, I’ll just be a moment.” You say, getting up and going to the ladies’. You come back out to find Laxus telling three other Fairy Tail members something, the three nodding happily. “Your fan club?” </p><p>“I suppose some would call them that. Come on.” Laxus huffed, getting up and walking out.</p><p> </p><p>“So, your place, right? We could go to mine but be prepared for the odd snooping guildmate and the everlasting teasing starting in the morning.” You ask, following Laxus happily, shuddering lightly at the thought of Sting teasing you for at least a month before you snapped and pounded him into the floor to shut him up.</p><p>“Yeah, my place. We’re almost there anyway.” Laxus replied, turning a corner before stopping and entering an inn. You both went upstairs towards the rooms, noticing Fairy Tail’s master seemingly talking to thin air in the corridor. </p><p>“Erm, which one’s your room so I can freshen up a bit while you sort…..this out?” You ask, not realising Makarov was talking to Mavis as you couldn’t see her.</p><p>“Down the hall, far one on the left.” Laxus answered, going over to his grandfather. You made your way to Laxus’ room and went into the little en-suite bathroom to wash your face and calm your nerves a little. As tough as you were on the battlefield, in the perilous lands of intimacy your nerves generally got the better of you, and you were about to sleep with Laxus fucking Dreyar of all people. You then decide to go see how comfortable the bed is, so you dry your face and go to sit down. The door opens, and Laxus comes in to find you pouting on his bed.</p><p>“Yours is comfier than mine, and we’ve supposedly got the best inn around.” You chuckle in explanation as you shuffled back onto the bed, leaning your back against the headboard, your legs bent at the knee and pressed together from thigh to knee, but spread open from knee to foot.</p><p>“You do realise you’re basically sharing my bed tonight right?” Laxus said, going over to you, shrugging his coat off as he climbed onto the bed and over you, unzipping your hoodie. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. But still, you might watch out or I’ll be sharing it for as long as I’m here in the capital.” You reply, chuckling as you started to untuck Laxus’ shirt from his trousers.</p><p>“Who says I would mind that? You don’t snore do you?” Laxus chuckled, taking his shirt off before tugging at yours, enticing you to sit up and take your hoodie and t-shirt completely off.</p><p>“Not as far as I know.” You say, stroking a hand over Laxus’ chest. “Please tell me you have condoms.” </p><p>“Coat pocket, yeah. I’ll get them in a minute.” Laxus hummed, stroking up your sides, leaning closer to you. </p><p>“Good.” You reply, leaning up and kissing him, your arms locking around his neck as you squirmed around in anticipation. </p><p>“I’m not that much of a brute as to take a girl home without a condom handy.” Laxus chuckled, reaching behind you to undo your bra, sliding it off.</p><p>“Really? You seem to be quite the brute around your guildmates.” You tease, undoing Laxus’ belt and pulling it out.</p><p>“Well I’m not interested in getting into my guildmates’ pants, am I.” Laxus chuckled, groping your breasts happily, pulling on them and stroking them, teasing the nipples into hardened nubs.</p><p>“Not even Mirajane’s?” You tease, kissing down his neck.</p><p>“The she-devil? She drives me up the damn wall.” Laxus groaned as you nibble and suck on the junction between Laxus’ neck and shoulder.</p><p>“Hmmm, I bet she does.” You chuckle, undoing his trousers and tugging them down. Laxus growls as you giggle, seeing his underwear. “Lightning bolt patterned boxers? Seriously? That’s too cute to not giggle at!” </p><p>“Sh-shut up!” Laxus pouted, blushing as he kicked his trousers off completely before tugging his boxers off, leaving himself naked.</p><p>“Make me.” You challenge, straddling him.</p><p>“Gladly.” Laxus growled, pushing you down onto the bed and kissing you again, roughly, rutting against your still clothed core. “You aren’t a virgin are you?” </p><p>“N-No. But this is my first fling.” You moan, squirming, trying to undo your trousers.</p><p>“First one-night stand huh?” Laxus chuckled, getting off to grab the condom from his coat pocket as you rip your trousers and panties off.</p><p>“Yeah. But don’t go thinking I want things gentle, I’m here to get fucked.” You reply, pulling him down for another kiss, biting on his lip as you broke it off.</p><p>“Now that, I can do.” Laxus growled, pushing you down and thrusting a finger into you happily, soon adding a second, stretching you.</p><p>“You’d better.” You moan, bucking your hips up, trying to hurry things along.</p><p>“Oi, I may be able to fuck your brains out but I don’t want blood on my dick. You need the stretching, trust me.” Laxus growled, pinning your hips down to the bed as he added a third finger and stretched you quickly.</p><p>“Laxus please…..” You whine, grabbing the condom from where it was on the mattress and ripping open the packet.</p><p>“Eager are we?” Laxus teased as he let you sit up. </p><p>“Very. I’m sick of the foreplay.” You said, rolling the condom onto his cock, giving it a few gentle tugs happily.</p><p>“Fuck this.” Laxus growled, pushing you down to the bed and positioning himself at your entrance, easing himself in as he pinned your wrists to the bed, holding them there with one hand.</p><p>“Fuck! You weren’t kidding…… Move!” You groan, bucking up, trying to get him to move and create more pleasurable friction.</p><p>“Shit!” Laxus cursed as he pulled out and thrust back in, quickly setting a fast, hard, unforgiving pace, his free hand clutching your bum, pulling it wider apart as your legs wrapped around his waist so you could keep up and match his pace.</p><p>“Laxus…..Let go. Please.” You whine, tugging at your wrists, wanting to touch the man who was busy driving you crazy. He soon acquiesced and let your arms go, leaving his arm by your head, leaning on his elbow as he moved faster, starting to feel that familiar knot that signaled his impending orgasm. Your arms threw themselves around his neck, nails digging into his back and shoulder as you clung onto him.</p><p>“(Y/N)….” Laxus groaned, panting heavily.</p><p>“I know, I’m cumming!” You cried, scrambling to clutch him closer as your orgasm exploded over you, your walls clenching down like a vice on Laxus’ cock, earning a loud grunt as he came with a groan, filling the condom as he scrambled to push himself farther in even though there was no more of him left to fit inside you. After Laxus’ orgasm subsided, you felt his weight drop onto you as he came down from his high, pinning you to the bed, leaving you unable to move an inch under all the weight, which you decided wasn’t all that unpleasant. </p><p>“Sorry….” Laxus mumbled, shakily lifting himself off of you and slipping out, going to throw the condom away. </p><p>“It’s fine.” You whisper, just lying there as he climbed back into bed. </p><p>“I’m sleeping now.” Laxus grunted, getting himself comfortable and throwing an arm over you, pulling you close.</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” You reply, snuggling down and using his arm as a pillow as you drifted off to sleep, Laxus not far behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>